


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-11-16 - Nuzzle

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney forgot to shave for a while. John likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-11-16 - Nuzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).




End file.
